Just Plain Creepy
by Sky Spark
Summary: One-shot/crack story. What happens when a captain obsesses over a lieutenant? GinxOC. I wrote this a long time ago!


Just Plain Creepy

Reading a book outside her room was a pink haired lady. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and braided in the back; her clothes consisted of a shinigami outfit with a lieutenant armband. Her mind was at peace as she was flipping to the next page, intently reading when she heard a rock drop. Curious and also trained to be on guard, the pink haired lady moved her book to see a sliver haired man watching her up close.

Blushing furiously, she screamed, "Uh! Captain Ichimaru!"

Tilting his head with curiosity and keeping the creepy smile that sent her spine tingling. He got up from his crouching position. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Ukitake. It's just I want to know what you are reading," he said in his polite but creepy tone.

"Oh, this?" she pointed at the book. "I was reading The Little Mermaid," blinked the lieutenant.

"The Little Mermaid? How interesting…" said the sliver haired captain.

"Yeah… I got it from the human world," said the lieutenant, laughing in embarrassment.

"Human world?" he said creepily. "Mind that you explain to me more?" he was still smiling.

"Uh… sure?" she said as the Captain showed his hand to her. "It's fine, Captain, I can get up myself," she got up and dusted herself.

"I see," he smiled. "Tell me, Lieutenant Ukitake, are you always this strong?"

"Yes, Sir, why?"

"You still are after the banishment to the human world and that…" he said, looking at her arm as she then looked at her hand which was a prostatic.

"Yes, I guess I am," said the lieutenant.

"That's really interesting. Say, what is your first name?" he asked. "I've been hearing it's Tama, correct?"

"Yes, yes, it is, Sir," she shuddered as she stood near the man.

"That's quite a lovely name. It means jewel." Tama nodded and held the book close to her. The silver haired man looked at Tama. "Want to take a walk with me, Lieutenant Ukitake? I thought maybe we could know more about each other since you are a fellow prodigy like me."

She thought, Oh, why did I have to say yes into explaining this book to him? I need to find a way to get away from him… "Uh…..can I tell you it later?" she said hesitantly.

"Hmm….why not now? You seem to be free."

"Yes, but I—need to go see my father," she said.

"Oh, Captain Ukitake, I heard he was busy from a meeting with Captain Kyoraku."

"Then maybe you have other things to do? Since you know you are a captain yourself," as Tama laughed nervously.

Captain Ichimaru shook his head. "Nope, I'm free, though there is this mission I was requested to go to… perhaps you can come with me?" he said.

"Captain Ichimaru…."

"Please, call me, Gin," he said, tilting his head.

"Well, Gin," she shuddered since calling the first name means friends which isn't that bad but more than friends made a problem for her. Tama fidgeted at the thought. "Could I just call you Captain…" Gin placed his finger on her lips.

"Gin is fine, Lieutenant Ukitake." Tama freaked out in her mind, He touched me? Ahhh!. Only to return a fake smile, "You are so respectful, Lieutenant, I am surprised that you haven't attracted any other men." He moved his fingers away.

Attracted? Any other? she thought. "What do you mean, Captain?" as he frowned.

"Why, Lieutenant, respectfulness is a key to winning the heart of man," he smiled again. "I'm going to guess you don't know that." He turned around as one of the shinigami of Captain Tosen's squad came.

"Lieutenant Ukitake, we need your help. There is a hollow attacking Squad 9. Your father and Captain Tosen are there," Tama was shocked but at the same time reprieved.

"Where is this hollow?" she asked, looking serious.

"At the front gate, I was sent to get your help."

Yes! I am free! she thought when Gin said, "I'll come." what? "This hollow sounds like the one I was supposed to look for."

Tama was going to say something but the man said, "Captain, we would love all the help we can get."

"It was my mission," said Gin, frowning. "Anyway, Lieutenant, shall we go?" he turned to her. She shivered at the sight of his taunting smile.

She nodded, trying to look firm. "Yes, Sir, we should," she said as they left.

* * *

At the sight of the battle, Jushiro was fighting the hollow with Kaname's help, having Squad 9 to retreat back to HQ when Gin, Tama, and the man who went to get help appeared.

"I see you need help?" asked Gin, turning to the captains.

"We need no help, Captain Ichimaru, we were just wearing it out for you to finish your mission," answered Captain Tosen as Tama looked around.

"Captain, Lieutenant Kira and Lieutenant Hisagi aren't here?" asked Tama.

"No, Tama, there aren't," said Jushiro as the hollow stomped at where Jushiro and Kaname were at, but they jumped. Tama pulled out her zanpakuto only to have the hollow's hand to slap her away.

"Tama!" shouted Jushiro as Tama landed on someone who caught her as she looked up to see Lieutenant Hisagi.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes… yes, I am," touching her forehead as she shook her head.

"You seem to be still weak from the injury and the long absence," said Lieutenant Hisagi as she looked at him.

"I'm a lieutenant, Shuhei, I don't need to be treated as a baby—" he jumped out the way with her, in his arms still, as another attack came.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he said plainly as suddenly the hollow made a shockwave, causing everyone to be thrown back. Tama, particularly, was hit against the ground being knocked unconscious.

Waking up, groggily, and feeling that she was in somebody's arms. Tama looked up, "Shuhei?" she shyly blushed as she then realized it was Gin Ichimaru. "AH!" she shouted as she hit his chest. "That's it! I had it! Captain Ichimaru, what's the big idea? How did I end up in your arms? Where are the others? And why are you acting freaky like this?"

He smiled, "What are you saying, Tama?" he said her name. "We are stranded here in the forest. I rescued you from the hollow. It was just you and me?" he said, titling his head.

"And why would I go?"

"Because you were worried for me," he said, putting her down and turning her near him. "Do you not remember? I proposed to you," he said, smiling.

Tama looked at her hand, shaking, to see a ring. "Wait, what?"

"I, as your future husband, have to act like this. It's my job," he said, tilting her head up with his hand and leaning in for a kiss, causing her to do something she probably wouldn't do under regular circumstances. She slapped the creepy captain whose presence with her already made her skittish.

"Tama?" he said, receiving her slap as she moved back.

"It doesn't make sense," she said, putting her hand though her hair.

"It's alright. I know that you are stressed since we are away from the others… besides. we at least get to be alone," he said as Tama's eyes widened. "Think of it as our first date," he said, smiling.

"Well, Captain Ichimaru, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," he said.

"And I certainly don't think that being alone with you helps," she said.

"Yes, but if you were alone the wound on your shoulder would have bleed out," he said still smiling as Tama looked at her shoulder.

"How did I receive this?' she pointed at her wound.

Gin put his hand on his chin, "Well, you were fighting the hollow—" as he looked up to see Tama jumping up on a tree.

"Dane it, we're far from civilization!" she cried after seeing the place where the two was from was facing the opposite direction as she climbed down the tree. "Captain, we are going the wrong way," she pointed towards headquarters.

"Oh, really?" he asked in an amazed, dumbfounded way.

"Yes, really," she said as he shrugged.

"Well, then there is no turning back now," he said. "See, I can't let you go back there," he said. "If I did then we couldn't have gotten to know each other," he frowned.

"So why don't we embrace this little scenario and get to know each other, Tama?" he said, placing a hand on her unhurt shoulder as she then slapped it.

"Do not touch me, please," she said. "Something is fishy going on here…" she said in a serious tone.

"Is it now?" he said. "Could you fill it in for me, Tama?" he grinned at her.

"It's Lieutenant Ukitake to you, Sir," she said. "And no, I don't think I have to fill it in to you. This is your plot."

"Really?" he said tauntingly. "Tell me, Ukitake, you never did like me, now did you?"

"I could not say that… I just found you creepy," she said.

"Well, I'm sorry that I creep you out, but I think it defines our relationship. See, you don't know it yet but I like you and if that's not creepy enough I'll do whatever it takes to get you to like me," he finished with an almost poisonous tone as Tama looked at him.

She then at her shoulder, "Oh, my God, you stabbed me, didn't you?"

"Well, if it was the hollow then the others would have tried to look for us," said Gin.

Tama got shocked. "You did, didn't you?" She recomposed herself. "They'll still try to look for us," said Tama. "My father is Captain Jushiro Ukitake, remember?"

"Well, yes, but that will take forever for them to look for us," said Gin.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just want to take a stroll and chat with you, something when we were over there could have never done," he answered as Tama had a sense of cold feeling in her spine.

"You're mad!" she said as she started to run towards a place in the forest.

Gin followed her, only laughing. "You know you'll get tired," he said.

"Yeah, like in this situation I will," she said sarcastically as she flash stepped into an edge, causing her to stumble onto the floor at the edge of the hill. She shook off the fall as Gin came sliding more gracefully as bushes were heard. Tama looked up to see Captain Tosen with Captain Aizen.

"Captain Tosen and Captain Aizen?" she asked, looking at the two in confusion.

"Gin, what are you doing?" asked Aizen.

"Getting to know my wife," answered Gin.

"Sir, that is wrong. He stabbed me," said Tama.

"And stab he shall," answered Aizen as he looked at Gin. "You can't bring Lieutenant Ukitake with us, she'll spoil the plan," Aizen pulled out his zanpakuto as Tama jumped back.

"Well, you can't kill her, Aizen," as Tama hit against Gin as she jumped back.

"This isn't making any sense. First, I thought we were fighting a hollow and why is Captain Aizen acting evil along with—?" she turned to Tosen. "Are you?"

"I'm afraid I am onto this little plan, Lieutenant Ukitake," Tama drew her zanpakuto out.

"Then I'll have to fight you," Tama looked around. "All of you…"

Aizen then smiled, "Lieutenant Ukitakem you can't possible fight all three of us. Even one captain would be too much for you," as Tama looked around.

"Aizen, I'm going to have to ask you not to do anything to Tama," said Gin.

Tama thought to herself, I cannot fight them all. I need to run from here. "Gin, you are jeopardizing the plan."

"I am not, plus Tama can't possible—" as Gin and the two other captains turned to see Tama sneaking away from them.

"She's getting away," said Aizen angrily as Tama screamed and then ran.

"What the—how did I end up in this mess?!" she said, running as fast she could in the direction to headquarters, only to get stabbed in the leg, causing her to fall down. Clutching her now bleeding leg that was now throbbing as much and equally painful to her wounded shoulder, she then looked at the direction she was going in, only to feel despair as she turned back and looked at the three rogue captains, seeing them approaching her with Gin leading the way.

"Tama, don't run away or you'll get hurt," said Gin. Aizen looked like he was ready to kill her and Tosen was calmly following. Their shadows loomed over her, leaving her to scream.

* * *

Tama woke up in a hospital bed, screaming. Unohana said. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream. You were stabbed by that hollow causing you to have flashbacks and nightmares."

Tama sighed with relief only to lie back down and see the same book she was reading earlier, The Little Mermaid beside her and she shuddered at the sight of it.


End file.
